The Revenge of Magnus
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: A great evil unlike any other. far powerful than the Diamonds and feared by them. He'll stop at nothing to seek Revenge on the Gem Empire and conquered the entire Universe. will Steven and his Friends stop him or die trying this is one battle they might not win. *WARNING* my OC Villain character is OP. he has many names but one that he takes a liking to. His name is Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenge of Magnus**

 **Getting to know the story**

 **Hello, again people of the internet. DarksidersFollower97 has an amazing news I am starting a non-crossover story of Steven Universe. I was inspired today when I was at a souvenir shop. I saw a small stone Dragon statue with rubies eyes and I had an idea of a villain WARNING through OP villain. I use the stone dragon as the villain of the story and his name is Magnus.**

 **Magnus came from a far more powerful, older, and more dangerous statue like race called Magmas. They conquered, or destroyed worlds, stars, and even galaxies to fuel their home world and colonies worlds. Their leader and most powerful of them all are Magnus. He's taller and larger than the Diamonds combined. I going to make a villain that is far more powerful and far more Dangerous than the Diamonds that even the Diamonds themselves feared him.**

 **Magnus is the most Powerful and the most Dangerous villain in my Steven Universe story. He is one of the Most powerful beings being in the Universe. Magnus is known as the Ultimate evil in the SU universe his powers are inspired by DC, Marvels, and Mortal Kombat villains Darkseid, Thanos, Shao Khan, and the Dragon king Onaga. it is said that his powers rival Gods. So, here are his Power and Abilities:**

 **Magnus is Nigh-Omnipotent, he is also Nigh Omniscience, Magnus has powers like Energy manipulations as well as Mass Manipulation, Life/Death Manipulations, Soul Manipulations, space and time manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathic, Mind controlled, Alter matters, Alter Realities, Dimensions manipulations, portal manipulations, immortality, time manipulations, animals control, he's also has weather Manipulations and elemental control (however he can't control living rock like species like his own kind or Gems by their Gemstones) Godlike Strength, Durability, Speed, exceptional reflexes, a healing factor, Nigh-invulnerability, Shape Shifting, he is also a master with omni-magic and divine magic (go to the power-listing wiki and go to nigh-omni-magic your see.), created things out of nothing and many more.**

 **Now for his weakness, he is arrogant and sometimes cocky, and vulnerable to the Stone of Light, the Sword of Infinity and the power of God**

 **Personalities like I said Magnus is arrogant and sometimes cocky, he's convinced that he is a God. However, Magnus has a sense of Caution. Even though he is Arrogant, it's not enough to underestimate his opponents or enemies making him that much dangerous. Magnus does have a sense of honor but not mercy. He is cruel and manipulative, manipulate anyone even his powerful siblings to fight each and only him to absorb their powers with a machine when they were weak enough. Magnus is, in short, a powerful being who orchestrated events include Pink Diamond death. And he's a master manipulator and master Strategist as well as well as master tactician.**

 **Now back to his history. Magnus, however, was closing in on Homeworld and Earth. When the Diamonds challenges him knowing that being the Magma Empire will use the Gems stone to power their ships and feed their life force energies from their Gems stone to fuel armies. So, with the help of the Sword of Infinity as well as The Stone of Light they defeated Magnus but barely. They sealed most of his power in the Stone of light and froze him in a statue like state (like exactly like the statue I mentioned earlier which is on the story's picture on the left side) and banished him deep in their old kindergarteners in Homeworld.**

 **However, he still manages influence on the Diamonds and Orchestrated Pink Diamond's death as well as having manipulated the War on earth as well as orchestrated Steven's birth and much more. the off-color gems worship him as their God. So, now we are going to see how this play out.**

 **Well that it, hope you all enjoyed my OC OP villain if not, well it a working progress. Anyways Chapter 1 is in production so have a good night thank you and god speed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Revenge of Magnus

Chapter 1 message

 **My dear endorsing fans, Darksidersfollower97 is in the house. Now as you know in my previous chapter, you should already get up to speed on this story and this villain. Let us begin, shall we.**

Lars was more than just scared as the off-color Gems led him to a tunnel. Where they say that there's someone who might help him. It just an hour since Steven left and already he misses him. Lars might never go back to Earth again sees his friends, family, and most importantly Sadie but he gave up the chance to go home. when he and Steven were being hunted down by the Diamonds leaders of some sort of Alien race and he's is now in their world an alien world. After destroying the machines that were hunting them down Lars destroyed the last one, unfortunately, it exploded on his face and the last thing was blackness.

A light calling to him a voice told him that he is needed. He woke up and sees Steven in tears who just saw him woke up and was overjoyed. Then he said he brought Lars back to life and said he was pink Lars look at himself and was freaking out. Steven calm him down and Lars was sure that he was a Zombie then Steven when to his head and said that he went a Dimension where he sees a two-way gateway between Homeworld and Earth where through his pet Lion's mane and Lars's head. then they reached a hard decision that Steven should use Lars to go back to Earth and since the Diamonds are looking for him he should leave so they should stop chasing him.

Steven promised he'll find a way to get Lars home while the off-color gems promised to take loving care of him and help him to get off the world somehow. Then after they say their goodbyes Steven left. Leaving Lars now with the Off- Color Gems.

Now they say that they could show him Someone who might be able to help him to get from Homeworld. So, now they are leading him to a tunnel when it seems it goes on for hours they finally made it. Lars look around in the chamber and all around it are runes of unknown languages however that wasn't the strangest part the strangest part is where a large stone dragon was at the center. (Look exactly the one on the story pic on the left-hand corner) "Um that your guy's friend **" (now the voice of Magnus is none other than Josh Brolin the Voice of Thanos)** " **Hello there, Lars Barriga, we finally meet at last."** Said the Statue in a baritone voice Lars was shocked by the Dragon statue as it Red Gems eyes glow "Ah, you talk" " **of course my friend, I do talk and most importantly I know who are."**

"how, why? Then one of the Off-Color Gems spoke the large worm-like fusion Fluorite said in her slow voice "he… is… older…than… any…other…. Gems… he's… Knows…all…Sees… all." Then the Rutile twins spoke well at least the one on the right "he's been a god to us and shelters us" and then the one on the left spoke "he sees things, know things even we don't or didn't know how. He's the one foresaw you and friends coming here and he even ask us to save you guys and bring you here." **"Hmm, I assumed that Steven Universe has left the planet."** "Ah, yes he managed to say use this human head and- "but Rhodonite was interrupted by the Statue" **I was not expecting this, but it wasn't unforeseeable this could benefit us** " "how is that?" **"because you Lars, my friends will send him a message"** **how I mean I don't know how to message someone who is light years away.**

 **"I will give the power of telepathy. Now given to your connections with his Lion how he's is literally having the connection to his mother Rose Quartz your friend, he will respond." "tell him that I Magnus will help him to stop the Gem empire once for all. By searching for the Stone of Life which is on Earth I will also be giving the coordinates of the location of the Stone of life, tell him to bring to me and I will help him."** Lars was suspicious why would this guy wants this stone. Something up as in he wants something in return.

However, Magnus spoke as if reading his thoughts "to answers your question the stone contains most of my power, it was sealed away by the Diamonds many years ago. They slaughter my kind and imprisoned my Daughter. I'm the last of my kind, I'm only I'm the only one who could stop the Diamonds to stop them, they conquer quest, and saved many worlds as possible as well as freeing them from their tyranny." How are you going to stop them I mean I see them in actions and they are giant scary ladies, and how could I trust you." Rhodonite Spoke "he has been sheltering us from the Diamonds for thousands of years. He got us together and shows us who we are and brought us all together. Then the Rutile Twins spoke the left said" he's been helping us "then the right spoke knows more about the Diamonds than any other and know how to beat them he almost defeated the Diamonds.

That when they use the Sword of infinity and the Stone of Life. So, the Off-Color Gems told Lars the story that Magnus has told them about his battle with the Diamonds. That he was a benevolent Deity who once belong to a race much older than Gems. Magnus was the most powerful among them and they were a peaceful Empire when the Diamonds grew jealous of their magnificent Empire and created a mass geocide that nearly wipe out his race. Magnus fought well if it wasn't for the Stone or the Sword he would have stop the Diamonds.

Everything is going as plan as the off-color Gems told Lars just as Magnus told them. It softens and dissolved the young boy suspicions about Magnus. sometimes to lies Is to make layers of true beneath it. As he they were done Magnus then spoke **"Lars I need you to message Steven I foresaw this, if we are working together we need to be quick also I want you to not tell let him tell the Crystal Gems about me"**. "Why is that?" because, they may not understand they would think I would be evil.

 **So, I must first keep my existence a secret until time is right. Now Lars step forth.** " Lars then did as the statue said then the dragon statue's red eyes glows and Lars sharps pain in his head while Magnus at the same time barrage his mind to prevent Lars to reading his mind. As Magnus completed the process Lars rubbed his forehead "Ow, does it have to hurt" **"I'm sorry Lars but that how this progress goes now deliver the message we you." "Um how would I do this" "just concentrate and focus on Steven.**

 **Think about him and the rest will follow and you may be in luck he's a sleep, contact him through his dreams. Do you remembered the coordinates" "yea I think so." "Good now concentrate and focus on him."** Lars then focus and when took a few minutes he felt something, Steven's pet Lion." I can't reach him only I can reach his Lion" **"then uses your telepathic powers to tell the Lion to wake up the boy and uses their bond to communicate or the lion could put his forehead on Steven's so you could communicate with him."** Um, ok" Lars concentrated again and closes his eyes focus on the Lion

Back on Earth at Steven's Room in the Crystal Gems temple

Lion woke up with a headache then his eyes glow. In the pink forest in Lion's mind Lars was walking forward looking around for sign of the beast "um, hello where are you pink fur ball." As he look he bumped into something then he saw Lion right in front of him. He jumps in surprise and sudden. Lion in his usual face came up to Lars inches of his face with his. Then Lion licks Lars's face while Lars tries to push Lion away "ok, Ok, stop, stop listen."

This got Lion's attention and stop "look I need you to wake up Steven and bump his head to your forehead to forehead.""I need speak to him it's urgent" Lion then came out of his oblivion state and came up to Steven's face he licks his face until he woke up. Steven then straighten up rubbed his eyes tired he look with irritation "Lion it late and I have crazy day so could you please." However Lion didn't led up and snuggle him "Lion no please I need to sleep" then Lion grab the blanket with his teeth and jump back up. "Lion, what gotten in to you Lion put his left paw on Steven's shoulder and pull toward lion and put Steven's forehead to his.

Lion's eyes glow and Steven's Gem glow too. The next thing Steven notice that he was in a pink forest and Lion was next him nuzzled him "lion where are we" STEVEN" Steven look at the source of the voice and saw Lars running toward him "Lars what are you doing here" and where are we" Lars panted "we… Are… in your Lion's mind "whoa" "listen I needed to talk to you it urgent." "What's urgent, are you ok are did something to you and the off-color" "we're fine but they show me someone who could take down the Diamonds" "really who" "his name Magnus and he said that he'll help us take down the Diamonds only the stone of life it has most of his powers which seal away years ago he said that it located in a volcano and kind a door in Hawaii look for the largest volcano and find a door where the old four Diamond symbols is unlock it and you can find the stone" "ok but what he supposed to do after that" He said he's going to help us and the Off-Color Gems said he's a God so he might take down the Diamonds he said he's from a peaceful race and a peaceful Empire so the Diamonds took his powers away because they knew he might stop him. So he knows about you and he had the Off-Color to help us. Trust me Steven it difficult to explain but this might help us get me back home and stop the Diamonds" "are sure Lars" "yeah, the Off-color Gems told me he's a good guy, they told me everything about him.

It going to be fine" "Ok if you said he's good then ok". "Wait Steven one more thing don't tell the gems about this, Magnus or want you doing." "what why is that" because they might not trust him and may think he's might using us, he said he'll revealed himself when the time is right so that he could help us." "Um ok if you think you could trust him then I think I could too" Great also to bring the stone to him at homeworld." When Lion back away from Steven, he open his eyes and checked if the Gems are around.

"Alright Lion, let go to Hawaii Steven changes his clothes and went outside of the house. Hop on Lion and use his portal powers to send him into Hawaii. Meanwhile at the house the Warp Pad was activated as the Crystal Gems arrived after insuring Lapis and Peridot of Steven returned. Pearl do her usual thing by go seeing Steven is okay. However to her surprised he was gone and so was Lion she gasped "Steven" "Pearl" "what wrong?" "Steven's Gone Garnet, what are we supposed to do" "look everywhere until we find him." Then Garnet buckle down in pain as visions of possibly Future hit her like a train "I know where Steven is." We need go to him now.

 _Hawaii 2:30 pm_

Steven and Lion spent hours trying to find the volcano tired and exhausted he finally found it. Thanks to the locals showing him the way he and Lion found it, but surprising a panel hidden in a rock. Thanks to his mother's gem he was able to find it the top of the rock open up like a lid as Steven's gem glowed opening up automatically there was the Diamond authority Insignia. ( **Era 1 before Pink diamond's death** ) Steven then put his palm into the symbol and a door open at the bottom of the floor. Just right in front of the volcano "wow, come on Lion" as he and Lion were walking into the Stairs the temperature at the stairway was hot like oven due for the fact that they were under a volcano similar of how Bismuth's forge was the Stairway ends at a large chamber a bridge where it led to the altar as it has a sky blue Gem on top of it. Underneath deep of the Bridge was a pool of lava.

"Well, we made it this far so let get to it Steven and Lion then begin to cross. As they do Steven look at the in behind the altar was craved in drawing of the Diamonds fighting a two leg walking Dragon wearing armored outfit with his arms crossed. ( **similar to Darkseid excepted without a Head piece** ) after they all to the small island where the Altar is Steven tried to reach the stone only to realizes that it three inches tall than him " hey Lion could you give me a boost I can't reach it". Lion look at Steven annoyed and turn his head away from in refusal. "Come on buddy Pleeeassse, I'll give you Lion lickers if you help me."

Lion then sign in submission and lower his head as Steven steps on his head. Lion then lift him up and Steven care lift the stone as he's does Lion lower himself again so Steven could get off as he hop off his pet Lion. Steven look at the stone as multiple color energy in it "wow, ok let get out of here." However as they did the altar sink down to the ground, the chamber shakes and pillars begin to collapse and the walls open up as lava pour out of them filling the room slowly with Lava Steven notices this "uh, oh, we need to get of here now." Steven immediately hop of on Lion who ran at the entrance as soon as they made out and into the stairway Steven then saw the way out closes.

"Faster, Lion, Faster". It was closed but they managed to make it. "Woo, that was a close one."

Ok let get back to homeworld." Just like that Steven jumps into Lion mane.

 **OK, that all I got so the next one will be quite a chapter it a working progress if you don't like the story it's a working progress' anyway see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge of Magnus

Chapter 2 Return to Power

Alright people, welcome back this magnificent story. The last time we seen Steven have received a message from Lars that a mysterious being known as Magnus. Who unknowingly by Steven or Lars who secretly an evil deity is said to be the only person to take down the Diamonds who long ago took his powers away in the Stone of life where they hidden on earth. So Steven travel too Hawaii with Lion and barely manage to escape from an underground temple. Underneath a volcano there as he jump into lion mane and travels to homeworld now. This may or may not be a short chapter I don't know depends how my mood is. So let get started now this is an revised version of the original chapter.

Steven pop up from the pink grass. As he hold his breath because in this pocket dimension there's no air no oxygen so he can't breathe. Anyway he made his way to the second tree since it was created when Lars first got his powers. When Steven finally made it to the second tree he then sink into the bottom.

 _Homeworld: Magnus's chamber._

Lars was pacing left and Right as the Off-color gems watches him. He stopped right in front of Magnus "he should have be here by now". Then a hand came out of Lars follow by ahead then the upper body and the boy fell off from Lars is head "Steven you made it" "Lars I got it" Steven said as he pull out the Stone from his left pocket ."Anyway where is he" said Steven as he around "you're looking at him" Lars at pointed at Magnus who eyes glow red " **Steven Quartz Universe We meet at last I am Magnus I see you got the stone."** In ominous voiceSteven was nervous he sees the large Statue before him "um, yeah so you the guy Lars talk about the one that could stopped the Diamonds" " **Yes I am I don't be nervous Steven am a friend who protected the Off-color for thousands of years."**

Steven went to Lars and whisper. "I don't know about this Lars are sure we can trust him" "well course we can trust him the off-color seem to trust him". "but still there something off about this guy that I can't put my finger on" well he they said he a God who protected his people for years until the Diamonds imprison him. And wipe out his kind. So yeah he could help us" "well if you think you can trust him then I should too." Steven walk up to the Statue and Magnus morph his chest into a mold of the stone where Steven put the stone in As the half gem reach to put the stone in the light grew brighter, and when he finally put in the Statue glow rainbow color bright and there was a Shockwave knocking everyone down the shockwave reach out throughout Homeworld and into the Stars.

 _Neutral city Arceus's palaces_

The giant four winged, hooded being also known as __the servant of God, warrior of the Balance, watcher of the Multiverse and many more. However to a few his name is Arceus he is the Nigh-omnipotent being who watches the Fictional multiverses. While his Master God watches the real world and its Multiverses he was watching the Red vs Blue/Halo universe as the Red and Blues are imprison by the blue and red and was about to send someone to help them. When a great shockwave hit him hard and give him a migrate, he senses someone evil reaches the same level of power as he has. At first he thought it was Dahak from the Hercules the Legendary journey universe but even he was more powerful than the one he sense.

Then a portal open white light luminous from the portal as the Heaven is seen from the background. An almighty being is seen sitting in his throne " **Arceus have you sense it" (the voice of God is the man who voices mufasa from Lion king.) "Yes my master it coming from one of the Steven universe multiverses. (Arceus's voice is none other than Liam Neeson) "It him, he has return" "who?" "Magnus"'**

 _Earth: the Crystal Gems Temple/house. 7:30 Am_

Garnet felt the Shockwave as well she buckled down and held her head in pain. Pearl and Amethyst was there with her and tried to confront her. When the Shockwave hits there it felt like the entire planet shook. "What was that" said Amethyst "I don't know but whatever it is it not good, Garnet does it had anything to do with Steven". 'this Worse than I imagined" what do you mean by that Garnet is our little Steven ok" "your scary us big G, what is going Down."

As Garnet Stood up she look down and Shook her head "something far more worse than the Diamonds is back and this time I don't think not even the Diamond could stop him." Then they heard a roar as they saw a pink portal that behind them and Lion came out "lion, Where's Steven?"

 _Meanwhile at Homeworld: in Magnus's chamber_

The Chamber was in crumble the walls were crumbling as the color dulled down. Magnus stood up for the first time in Seven thousand five hundred years. As The Dragon magma God Stands, he covers himself with armor outfit (similar to Darkseid) and put the stone of life on the upper chest area and cover it with a dark blue lid. So no way no one could uses the Stone again. Magnus knew however it only a matter of time until someone find a way to beat him and it also a Matter of time for the Diamonds to figure out happen and use the Sword of infinity.

He was Arrogant in the Past and cocky because of his power. This is how the Diamonds manage to beat him because he underestimated them and was cocky. " _I will never again let my pride get the Better of me again nor will I be arrogant Again. To this day I will be vigilant."_ Magnus thought to himself as he hear moaning and groaning from the Off-Color Gems. Lars and Steven as they walking up, as Steven walk up with a headache as he saw and the other Off-color Gems. The right Rutile twin was first to spoke "is everybody all right" "wow that was a real dozy" said Rhodonite "Yeah that was, something anyway Steven are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine, where's Magnus?" **"I'm right here "** as Steven and the other saw Magnus they were looking at his tall massive form with awes and a bit of dread. Magnus stood tall with an armor outfit with pointed shoulder pad and an insignia and a dark blue lid on the part of the outfit right on the front of Collarbone. " **I want to thank you for this Steven. As a reward i'll teleport you and you friends back to Earth."**

"Um ok, but want are you going to do." **"Something that should have been done many years ago."** That being said Magnus raise a hand and everyone except Magnus **teleported** in a red flash. Good now to deal with freeing his daughter the same Gem who broke off from the Gem Empire to join Magnus she then became like a daughter to him that he grow to love and name her his daughter. Her name is Jade. Hopeful she not shatter if she is.

Then he'll just easily revive her then take his vengeances on the Diamonds. However he has to revived his kind and restored his world from it destroyed state. And slowly rebuild his empire and retrieved second most powerful thing that could hurt and defeated him the sword of infinity. He had to created his plan he use his time abilities to keep the Sapphires and the other types abilities to see the future and the past like padparadscha or other defects sapphires. Magnus naturally uses his **Nigh omniscient** which returns to its more powerful state as Magnus closes his eyes and focus with no effort what so ever, he saw where his daughter is and it shocked and angered him of where'd she was at she is being uses as a power source on the back of a mirror for one the Diamonds most trusted follower an Emerald and Jade is being held at Emerald's spire.

He also saw that she is being held in Emerald relics and artifact vault. Where the Diamonds hold the sacred relics and artifacts and all things powerful from countless worlds they plunder from. They were all there including Jade herself as the prized possession he'll find the sword of infinity later. right now he's need to free Jade and will soon make the Diamonds pay for what they did to Jade and himself and his own Kind. He saw through high omniscient that the vault is being guard by Emerald's most trusted soldiers two Aura Quartzes and a rather large Citrine in front.

Then as if his power was on its own he sees roboids the same ones that Steven, Lars and the Off-colors gems. he uses his **Nigh-complete arsenal** using one of them his **invisibility.** He saw a group roboids from the main entrances and others Roboids coming from the cracks and holes that were made when Magnus send shockwaves all over the multiverses. They scan the area but Then Magnus uses his **Cyberpotence** to hack the machines by waving his hand while he's invisible as Magnus himself reprogram the machines by created a false images of his frozen stone state to the fool the roboids into believing he's still a frozen statue. He knows needs to keep his presence and his return to power a secret because if they find out he find out what happen they will use the sword of infinity and will hurt him down even that normally laughable but that was the old him he's no longer that arrogance being anymore.

he will be cautious for on, as the Magma God see that his hacking work. Magnus watches as the roboids left the chamber he waited until he can no longer see can the flying machines. Then Magnus became visible again he can now continue to plan in peace he use his Nigh omniscient again the vaults got invisible laser sensors inside of it. So he has to be extremely careful then he got a idea he **teleported** himself to the vault. He hope that this could work.

 _Emerald's spires_

Emerald the high councilor for the Diamonds. That they trusted to her to keep the order in countless worlds that the Gem Empire has made as colonies. However she second highest class to the Gem caste system or at least the other Emeralds are but this Emerald is councilor to that of yellow diamond one of the three Diamonds who rule the entire Gem Empire and all of its colonies. As she check on her schedule she was alerted by her green pearl who was stand next to her throne. "my councilor there's someone who will talk to speak to you" Emerald frown and sigh "what could be possible be that important" the pearl open the hologram screen and a pearl she all to familiar with it Yellow Diamond's Pearl "this is Pearl of Yellow Diamond. my Diamond want to speak with Emerald This caught Emerald's attention.

"Pearl give me the communicator" the Green Pearl immediately give to her "yes what seem is my Diamond bidding." Emerald could hear Yellow Diamond telling her Pearl to bring the communicator "Pearl screen to me" "yes my Diamond" as order the Pearl give her Diamond the communicator "my Diamond what is my bidding." Emerald said giving her a Diamond salute. " I have a assignment for I need you to test my new sun incinerator by target Omega Nine star. " Emerald was shocked omega nine is a planet that the troop are at digging to get the power source that once power a warship that a long nearly forgotten enemy of the Diamonds and was consider to be a myth.

Emerald was their when the Diamonds defeated the god like being knowns as Magnus. A magma God and a ruler of an even more powerful and ancient race that was long since eradicated by the Diamonds in order to keep the Gem race and empire safe. That they called the magmas now. They are using their technology to make and advance the gems technology.

Emerald knew that the magmas were too dangerous and their ruler that many were consider to be a God. Was once one of the few that actually pose a threat and actually powerful enough to challenge the Diamonds. She was there when Magnus was defeated and cast down in one of homeworld kindergartens now yellow diamond is consider of destroying the a planet sun dooming a world with their troop are on. " my Diamond our troop are on the world collect the power source that maybe a used to-" " I'm aware of that order the troop to leave the planet at once and come back here on homeworld we need to recently believe that our roboids have pinpoint Rose quartz location. " Emerald was aware that Rose Quartz the leader of the Crystal Gems that rebels against homeworld on earth.

She also responsible of doing the most unthinkable crime of shattering Pink Diamond. "I heard she escaped during her trial. Do you what to hunt her down my Diamond" " yes But be warn the traitor is accompany with some defect off color Gems and a human, but that not what you need to be worry with" Emerald notices something in her tone was hiding fear. "what do mean my Diamond. " Yellow Diamond then took a minute to gather her composer then said" they were near the chamber of Magnus our roboids had reported that they went to the chamber had confirm that Magnus was still there but we can't be sure who was responsible of the planet quake.

So check to make sure that Magnus Is still there but take my best warriors with you. when you done with your first assignment. " Emerald nodded "yes my Diamond it shall be done" as the communicator died out she then risen from her throne and turn to her Pearl. "ready my ship pearl tell my crew be ready by the time of my arrival." The green Pearl then bow to her "yes my councilor". With that Emerald left her chamber and stroll toward the hallway not bowing that the enemy of the Diamonds is here for one purpose to retrieved the one Gem that he will proudly called his daughter.

Magnus appear in a red flash he knows he's in the vault. It was dark in here but he use his **night vision.** Magnus then place his right head into the floor and use his **Cyberpotence** and **technokinesis** to scan the entire system he find the deactivation code and activated the lights. As the light shined Magnus look and was horrified that his people bodies were in displays broken up and their remains in displays and two of his lieutenants the dark blue stone statue samurai. Who has the right arm missing as so is some pieces of his body. The samurai that Magnus know as Baton and the Knight the stone grey one.

He has a hole at his left part of his chest where the heart uses to be at. the right side of his body broke off and his left upper arm is missing this warrior names Bruticus. these two were his top lieutenants and one on the mist honorable and bravest warrior in his army and empire Baton was always the most level headed of the and is a skilled tactician when come with fighting cunning and highly intelligence. Now Bruticus is the reckless and bolder of the two he his very brutal in combat to the point of savagery. however he's very honorable and brave he's is also selfless where he cares about his fellow soldiers and those under his command while Baton is quite ruthless but like his Bruticus he do care about his fellow soldiers.

They and treat the other with respect Magnus felt rage boiling over. The Diamonds will pay dearly they murder his best soldiers and put two of his lieutenants' bodies. As well as putting his daughter inside of mirror. though quite similar thank to Magnus's weaken but still effective **nigh omniscient** he saw how one of Steven quartz universe's friends a Lapis Lazuli who suffer an similar fate. She was uses by homeworld as they mistaken her as a Crystal Gem.

Magnus felt pity for the gem now he knows and was disgusted how the Diamonds did to his kind. Though he and his race done immorality act like feeding and powering themselves that causes destruction of galaxies, planets, even stars. " _I vowed to this day the Diamonds and their Gems empire will pay for this. I'll we revived you all my brother and sisters and yes I'll you be safe and sound my little Jade I make them pay for this. "_ Magnus thought and growls in his thoughts but he snapped out of it and regain his composer by taking a deep breath.

He has to stay focus he need to get this done so he could end the Diamonds once for all. Magnus wave his hand as large lump of water came out of his hand. he then use heat up the water and turn it to a large clouds of stream and spread it out with a wave of his right hand. There the stream reveal a series of security green lines. Magnus saw the white and green mirror on the display at the center of it all right in between the two dead stone lieutenants.

It was in a display as the stream disappeared Magnus went to the panel and punch theDeactivation codes. In a instantly the security lines disappear. Magnus need to be fast it only a matter of time before Emerald or the guards outside realize something wrong. He walk fast pass the display relics and artifacts and made it to the center display he shrink down to a average sizes and but still tall them a Jasper, topaz, and even a Amethyst. Magnus then felt something telling to use his **Nigh omniscient** to see if there were a pressure sensors thankful it wasn't.

Magnus slowly took The display glass and took the mirror. He sense someone was about to open the vault door he knew it the guards. He quickly teleported in a red flash with the mirror but not before using his power of **Creation.** To replace the mirror by creating a new and exactly the same replicaand put the glass display quickly then he teleported I'm a red flash . Citrine was bored she was wanted to hunt down some rebels and traitors and maybe fighting resistances but instead she has to be in boring job with two Aura Quartzes to protect relics from a race that since been extinct.

then the hologram panel show up one of the Aura Quartzes look at the panels Citrine look at it as well. As all three guards look at the panels as it flashes red Citrine said " that strange it said that the security sensors been deactivation but by who we didn't do it. One Aura Quartz said "maybe somebody is inside the vault" but her twin said " that is impossible all of us are here and the only way somebody could punch the deactivation codes is that they have get through us first. Plus we and Emerald are the only ones that knows about the deactivation codes." Citrine agreed but then again some one can't be to sure "we need to open the vaults just to make sure that no one got in of steal anything."

"are sure about this we might get in trouble if we open it. " "all the more reason to check to see that No one made it inside the vaults. " " yeah" said the other Aura Quartz "let check it, just to make sure anything is alright. Citrine nodded and she punch the codes to open the door. The door open as the three guards approached the inside of it everything look the same but they can't help but to feel that something isn't right. "what are you three imbeciles are doing" the three Quartzes look at their superior Emerald look at them with like they were incompetent and with a annoyed look on her face.

"we sorry your councilor" said Citrine" we were just checking if someone was the vault and-" but Emerald cut Aura off. "and nothing closed the vault and get back to your duties this instants" all three guards sighed and was doing they order to do as Emerald left they closed. The door and wonder how did this mishap happen.

 _Magnus's chamber_

Magnus teleported back to his old prison in the kindergartens. he grow back to old height he look at the mirror on his enormous hand. He could sense his daughter felt his presents in the mirror. He could feel her overjoy. Magnus turn the mirror on its back and pull the gem out careful not accidentally damage or break it. He easily pull the gem off the mirror which it front glass broke Magnus sat the gem down to the floor then in a instant the gem glow in green color and a physical form was being forge then as the body was finish forming Jade land to her knees groaning she up to her savior and father.

her form is taken as a Spartan, a female Spartan at that Magnus smile warmly **. " welcome back my little Jade"** Jade look at him with tears in eyes "father is that you" **(The voice of Jade in the story is no other then Jennifer Hale)** " it ok Jade I'm here now but may I asked what happen to you after I was defeated besides of being trapped in that cursive mirror. " "father after you were defeated I try to avenges you by leading our as army. However with their possession of the sword of infinity the Diamonds were able to hunt us down one by one I was captured and put in that cursive mirror being force to give away all the information about our empire and all of our leaders.

Baton and Bruticus never stood a chance I have them died. I'm sorry with I have failed you. our empire and the destruction of our homeworld of our people destroyed and colony worlds were captured or destroyed as well driving our people into extinction. I Am truly sorry father I failed you I failed us all." Jade cried sobbing " **no you haven't my dear daughter. I love you I may never hated or blame you. It everyone is to blame is me I shouldn't have never been arrogant I should have never have underestimate our enemies and of course the Diamonds. If shouldn't allowed myself to underestimate them in the first place because of my arrogances.**

 **We lost the war. Now however I've have return and so will our race as well as our empire, our people will returned. I got my powers back and I ready to steal the sword of infinity from the Diamonds and make sure it will never be used to on us again. I'll need your help to get in the grand vault of the Diamonds' greatest weapons are At.** " Jade look at with confusion look "how, what use I. I've couldn't even stand up against the Diamonds well alone even without the sword."

Magnus shake his head in disagreement. " **you can't doubt yourself, I need you to strong and I need you to believe in yourself."** Jade look with a glimmer in her pupil less green eyes as the green Spartan Gem stand and nodded her head "do really believe in me, father even after I fail you." " **like I said it my fault not yours and I never doubted you never, have never will.** " Jade smiled "so what the plan father" **"first we need to make you a goddess** " Jade look at him shock "you're going to make me a god just like you" Magnus nodded " **make almost powerful as me** " he said in my tease tone " **I'll still defeat and take the powers back he if grown arrogant and turn on me."**

Jade know that she loyal to him to the very end it was he that shown her the arrogance and fault hood. of the Diamonds and it was he that shown more her love and acceptance than anything the Diamonds created her to be. He also help her to learn more about herself than she ever had when she was with homeworld. "father I love you like any child would love her father you gave me everyone asked for. In Return I shown loyalty to you I will always be loyal to you until the end of time it self If I have to." Magnus warmly smile he kneeled and put his large nail under her chin.

" **then I think you ready."** he place his two large clawed finger tips on Jade Spartan helmet top and her Jade gemstone on her upper chest. Magnus closed his eyes and use his **Nigh Omnipotence bestowal ability.** In an instant Jade eye glow bright green and a shockwave shock the entire planet. The Bestowal was one take at least a couple of minutes and already the walls shakes and crumbles even more in the chamber.

Magnus stopped and Jade dropped to her knees groaning. She then look at herself her armor were green with gold tint as well as her having pointed shoulder plate. She slowly risen up she feel different more powerful than anything she could ever imagine to be **"now that we have that in order let through the plan to retrieved the sword you my Daughter you just became the most powerful Gem on history but don't get it too you head never be arrogant ok."** Jade gave Magnus a reassured smile. "I won't be arrogant and I won't let you down father " **"here the plan."**

 _White Diamond palace_

Topaz was walking to the hallway with her little companion/superior Aquamarine. The two just got back from Earth after a successful mission. Of capturing the rebels leader Rose Quartz and now they are being summoned by the Diamonds. "well successful mission that I supervise and delivering Rose Quartz will give me a chance to be rewarded don't you think. " Topaz look with a blink expression her face as always.

Aquamarine gloats continue as they pass two Amethyst guards. who is guard the treasured weapon vault. Then they pass another and even more larger vault with two Aura Quartzes who are guard the grand vault. where the Diamonds prize processions are being store one at the most powerful weapons that play the most viral role of defeating their greatest enemy and supposedly the rebellion on Earth. Unknowingly to Aquamarine and the two guards they might get a surprise.

the last one they will ever see. **( que the empire cast crown )** an Invisible Jade is walking calmly toward the first vault and she use her new powers by left the two Amethyst guards up in the by their throats. **( exactly like the force chokes in the star wars universe)** and she squeeze them until the proof the noises from the strangle gems this also catches the attention of Topaz and Aquamarine who just saw the gems proof as did the Aura Quartzes. "what was that" the Aura Quartzes ran to the two gemstone. One of the Aura Quartz was about pick up the gemstone ring when a invisible kick at the sent the gem flying at the foot of Topaz. **(end of music now let do without me by Eminem )** the other Aura Quartz was looking around then an Invisible sword slash at the mid section of the guard and instantly she proof the two remaining gems.

Topaz and Aquamarine look with shook Aquamarine sigh. "go check it out " "or maybe you should check it out yourself" the duo look around. "Right in front of you" both turn to see the front as jade became visible again with wield both swords. Jade got her battle mask on covering her mouth and glowing green pupil less eyes. "a Jade gone rouge that would explains how you were able to turn invisible" Aquamarine smugly said Jade knows that Jades are known for expanage as in turning **invisible** they are known as assassins and spies.

However Jade is different now. Because of her father giving her god like powers as a **Nigh Omnipotent** Gem. "Yeah but I'm not any other Jade I'm Jade facet 9x8796503" "wait you your, your that Jade that betrayed her kind and her empire for Magnus. " Aquamarine said nervously " that in possible you were imprisoned in Emerald storage vault." Instead of response to that Jade closed her face mask and charge in at the two gems. Aquamarine took out her wand and shoot a immobilizer beam but Jade use her **teleportation** and got behind her and with a speed faster then the mortal eye can see and slash her thus proofing Aquamarine.

Topaz looking at Jade and hit her on head. But the godly gem Spartan broke the mace on impact. that is when Jade lifted the fusion with **telekinesis** and use green **electrokinesis** and in a instant proof the two remaining gems. Jade then concentrate and lift all the gemstone in to the air destroy them using **destruction** now for the sword of infinity.

 **This is the largest chapter I have created I hope you all enjoy this I written the powers in** _ **bold**_ **because those names are from the powers listing wiki app I got in phone. Anyway Jade is my oc that I created in my mind when I first started this story anyway tomorrow is Christmas and I hope all of you will have a merry Christmas and I would love to thank each and anyone of you for my journey as writer. As it proven that people like who have autism and ADHD as well as other with mental health issues I thank all for this day I start writing again in the next year and it will be bigger and more awesome than ever before but for now I'm taking a break until next year which is not far off god speed and merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
